


Come and get your love

by kiberstark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Songfic, sterek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiberstark/pseuds/kiberstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Будьте осторожны, подпевая собственному плееру</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come and get your love

**Author's Note:**

> Перед прочтением советую прослушать песни, привязанные к фанфику  
> К слову, соло скрипки, описанное в работе, с 2:19 по 2:50 минуты  
> Прослушать [ Walking In The Rain](http://pleer.com/tracks/120750522ru5) [](http://pleer.com/)  
> Прослушать [ Game SpiderMan ](http://pleer.com/tracks/12075050t5z4) [](http://pleer.com/)  
> Прослушать [ Redbone Come and Get Your Love ](http://pleer.com/tracks/12075066xc2V) [](http://pleer.com/)

             

           Темно-синие конверсы шаркали по мокрому асфальту, пиная каждый камень, валяющийся на пути.  Любимый джип Стайлза уже неделю как в ремонте, а на камаро Дерека, который каждый раз напрашивается его подвезти, у парня эмоциональная аллергия. Лучше пройтись домой под музыку, чем выслушивать угрюмое сопение Хейла или завывающие мелодии хрипящего радио. Даже пасмурная погода не усадила Стиллински в «бэтмобиль» хмурого друга:  
           – У тебя дел больше нет?  – хлопнул открытой для него дверью авто. – Вон лес. Бегай. Кусай оленей, трахай лисиц, – после этого глагола Стайлз неуместно облизнул пересохшие от долго одностороннего спора губы, вызвав очередной резкий выдох Дерека.  Даже толком не обратив на это внимания, парень продолжил:  –  И перегрызай глотки зайцам, как вариант. А от меня отстань. Честно. Таскаешься за мной уже вторую неделю с этим твоим хмурым… всем, – обвел Хейла рукой и на всякий пожарный отошел на шаг назад.  –  Это не я в твоей стае, а Скотт.  Он такой, знаешь, ниже. И челюсть кривовата немного, – показывая на себе, тараторил Стайлз.  – Его ты можешь найти вон там дальше. На парковке. Он все еще надеется, что его Эллисон подбросит на машине. Эх, наивный, – расплылся в ироничной улыбке Стилински и взялся за ремешки рюкзака. Затем снова облизнул губы и повернулся к собеседнику, если так можно было назвать человека, который и слова за весь разговор не произнес. Напрягшись, Стайлз спиной пошел к тротуару:  –  В общем, ты понял. Я иду пешком, а ты укатывай. Лады?  О, Эрика! Дерек тебе подвезет! Иди сюда!  – энергично  подпрыгнул, махая руками. И, пока Дерек отвернулся к девушке, технично развернулся и скрылся в череде машин, выезжающих с парковки.

        – Могло быть и хуже, – пробубнил себе под нос Стайлз, распутывая наушники и по очереди устраивая их у себя в ушах.  – Тааак, – хаотично выбрал песню на плеере и улыбнулся, услышав подходящую.  – Намокну, так хоть  саундтреково, – раскинул руки в стороны и принялся перепрыгивать лужи в такт музыке, строя из себя паркурщика.    

        – Ту-тудудуду-тудудуду-тудудуду, – запрыгнул на ограждение из бетонных блоков и продолжил сбивать носки на кедах под музыку, неумело пританцовывая. Даже не смотря на стычку на парковке, настроение у парня было великолепное, а голова просто парила в небесах. А, может, он просто забыл выпить свои таблетки, кто знает. 

         – Walking in the rain, – подпел Стайлз, а потом сымитировал игру на скрипке, сделав оборот вокруг своей оси. В это время пальцы уже шально выстукивали по ограждению в такт пианино, а голова колыхалась в такт музыке. Спрыгнув обратно на асфальт, Стайлз уже представлял себя Спайдерменом, который гонится за ворюгой без помощи своей паутины, запасы которой в контейнерах, прикрепленных к перчаткам, будто, исчерпались.

          – Spiderman, spiderman… does whatever spider can! – парень успешно перепрыгнул через невысокую детскую лавочку и помчался дальше, прокручивая в голове песенку из одной из любимых видеоигр. – Look out, here comes the spiderman!

         Но тут Стайлз фигурально разбился об асфальт занудной реальности из–за обычного кирпича, который в полете фантазий не заметил.  Вздохнув, Стиллински потер ушибленное колено и нехотя поднялся на ноги. Идти еще более двух километров и в голове снова проскочила мысль о том, что стоило поехать с Дереком, каким бы опасным придурком он не был.  Внезапно начавшийся дождь поселил эту мысль в голове стойко и до самого дома. Уже никакая песня не помогла. Музыка просто монотонно играла в голове, не привлекая внимания. Стайлз промок, продрог и сейчас бы не отказался даже от самого Дерека, не то, что от его камаро.  
         

           _«Ну а что… Оборотни все такие горячие. Оу. Точнее теплые. Рычащий плед с подогревом»_ , – парень обнял сам себя и свернул к дому.  _«Так, стоп… лучше плед, чай и комикс, чем Дерек Хейл. Или нет. Дерек ведь и чай может сделать, и за новым номером Росомахи по такой погоде сгонять. Хотя, он сам  как Росомаха. Когти, щетина… Так, стоп»_ – тряхнув головой, Стиллински поднялся на порог своего дома и несколько раз прыгнул, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя побольше воды.

          – Я вернулся!  – крикнул Стайлз и прошел вглубь дома.  Отца еще не было, так что он успеет убрать за собой лужи до того, как он вернется.  Плеер снова оживился и заиграл Redbone – Come and Get your love.  
         –  Пам, пампампампам, пампам, пампампампам пампам, – перескакивал по ступенькам Стиллински, постукивая в такт песне не только своими прыжками, но и пальцами поверх ремешков рюкзака.  – Хээээйл!   – закрыл, а потом резко открыл удивленные глаза. – ЧТО?  
           

            Включив песню на повтор, Стайлз выжидающе пыхтел, не сдвинувшись со ступеньки. 

           – Хм, а и правда… – покачав головой, продолжил подниматься по лестнице, нелепо пританцовывая.  – Хэййл! What’s the matter with your head, yeeeaah.. Хеейл! What’s the matter with your mind and your sigh ОООООО, – остановившись на последней ступеньке, Стайлз быстро развязал свои кеды, немного дальше выступил из мокрых штанов, продолжая напевать:  –  Хееейл! Nothin’ the matter with your head! Baby find it, come on find it!  –   дернул бедрами из стороны в сторону  и скинул с плеч рюкзак. – Хеееейл!  – парень стянул байку и взялся за края футболки, дотянул ее до головы и так влетел в комнату вслепую. –  Couse you’re fine and you are mine! – Стилински уже осознавал  то, что поет уже скорее лично Хейлу, чем просто подпевает плееру.

       – Look so divine! – в мыслях пронеслась задница Дерека и его торс, что заставило смущенно улыбнуться в ткань футболки. – Come and get you love! Come and get you love! Come and get you love! – стал горланить парень, дергая задницей из стороны в сторону,  а затем рывком сдернул с себя футболку и… она мокро шмякнулась о что–то у окна. О кого–то у окна.  
           – Come and get your love…– проскулил Стайлз под самодовольную улыбку Дерека.

         –  Ну, – Хейл снял куртку и бросил ее на кровать. – Я пришел, – взяв Стайлза за бока, впечатал его в стену и впился в губы долгожданным поцелуем.  
  
  
                                 

                                      

                                      

                                       

**Author's Note:**

> Надеюсь, что фанф вызвал у Вас улыбку с:


End file.
